This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine the extent of neuropsychiatric features that are seen in Primary Sjogren's Syndrome (PSS) compared to healthy age and gender matched controls. We also plan to correlate the severity of neurocognitive impairments in those with PSS as well as in age- and gender-matched control subjects with imaging surrogates of brain pathology using MRI voxel-based morphometry, diffusion tensor imaging and MR Spectroscopy.